pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Terran Empire Universe)
In one parallel universe, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is the ruler of the Terran Empire, an earth-based empire that seeks the conquest of all other worlds possible. It is told to us by Doofenshmirtz himself that he had a rough life similar to the Heinz Doofenshmirtz of our Prime Universe and was able to somehow take control not only of the Tri-State Area, but of the world itself. He is mentioned in The Terran Empire and actually featured in A New Star is Born (both stories by Tiberius64 this site/ Klingon64 www.fanfiction.net). It is in A New Star is Born that he, like the General Phineas Flynn of that universe, was touched deeply by mercy on the part of those who had him at vulnerability and turned his life around as a result of newfound outlook on life and determination to undo the wrongs he had committed. The actions he takes to found the empire are described in Balance of Terror, the prequel to The Terran Empire. Personality He, like "2nd Dimension" Emperor Doofenshmirtz, got rid of his goofy side long ago. He is a cold, hard, and determined tyrant, although he does make the effort to make friendly relationships with his most trusted subjects. For instance, he is very trusting of Phineas and his friends, as they are the best of the best in his navy and overall security, and he greets and treats them more like friends than subjects. He is also very supportive of Hellenistic Greece's ideas of Hedonism - the pursuit of pleasure as a life goal. To him, anything behind closed doors that is not conspiracy is permitted. He feels that everyone should be left to their own senses of judgement and therefore should be a bit more free-willed in that sense. Deep down, however, he still has a faint trace of human goodness that has been covered by years of hurt and pain from a less-than-ideal childhood. Creator's Comments *"We all knew Doofenshmirtz to be one who loved evil yet had a soft spot at the same time, and thus was unable to be totally evil; after seeing Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, though, I saw how evil a parallel universe version of himself could be. In fact, I had known about AT2D for a while before it aired, so I already had the idea in place of a more evil version of Doofenshmirtz who had successfully manipulated the biggest outlet of his anger and hatred possible--society itself." *"Doof is just another example of a concept I believe in that's just short of a naturalist's views--'Environmental Possibilism'. As with Doof from An Interplexing Future and Terran Empire Phineas from The Terran Empire, I had this emotionally-disturbed individual who had let his negative environment control and shape him because he had not properly taken control of his own destiny, believing the lie that his own environment was the reason for himself being the way he was. All it really took was a chance of mercy at a point of vulnerability, being face-to-face with possible death, and being reminded of who he really was--a misunderstood person who just needed love, affection, acceptance, and a second chance, which is what my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ has given me." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Terran Empire Universe Category:Characters from a parallel universe Category:Fanon Works Category:Adults Category:Alternate Universe Category:Characters from other universes Category:Royalty Category:Rich Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Famous People Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Bad guy Category:Villains Category:Evil!